


Princess Charming (A Helena Bonham Carter/Reader One Shot)

by jholtz



Category: Helena Bonham Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jholtz/pseuds/jholtz
Summary: Just a cute lil Helena/You story. :)





	Princess Charming (A Helena Bonham Carter/Reader One Shot)

You sit at the back of your local library. You've lost track of the time you've been here. There are just so many wonderful books to choose from, you can't help but spend forever flipping through the stories. Your favourites are fantasy and of course, romance. You are shy and bookish, and haven't been on very many dates. The few you had been on didn't end very well (always with you stumbling out awkwardly and returning home to lose yourself in a book for comfort). The romance novels help satisfy your longing to find your princess charming. The girls in those stories are so easy to fall for, and there isn't the chance of rejection that comes with real women. It's a bit sad, really, but you are too afraid to take a risk and meet a real girl.

So there you sit, thumbing through the pages of one of your favorite books, Harry a Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This was your favourite part, when Bellatrix Lestrange comes in. She is your complete opposite in every way- insane, sadistic, murderous- but you love it. And you've always had a soft spot for "evil" characters. To you, they're just damaged and need a little love.

While you're obsessing over Madame Lestrange, however, you hardly notice a beautiful woman has made her way over to the corner you're in. Since you're so oblivious, you also don't notice she's been looking at the same book for five minutes, without looking at it once. The whole time she's been staring at you, not in an intimidating way, but in slight awe. When you still don't notice her, she takes a seat in the chair next to you. She sits silently for a second, then asks, "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Your response is absent-minded, as you're still focused on the book.

"Oh," the woman says. "I've never read it. Is it any good?"

You've never been the best at talking to other people, you always get so nervous. But when it comes to the things you love, you can talk forever. "Yes, it's one of my favourites." On the last word, you lift your eyes to see her for the first time. Immediately your face turns bright scarlet. She's a bit older than you, dressed in layers of mismatched scarves and coats to shield her from the cold outside. Her hair is messy too, done up in little bows and things And her eyes, they're a gorgeous deep brown. _This must be what love at first sight feels like_ you think. She is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. She clears her throat a little and you realize you must have been staring at her for far too long. Once you realize this, you apologize quickly.

"No, no, it's fine. It's quite cute, actually." You can feel your face growing even hotter. "I'm Helena, nice to meet you."

"Oh-erm- (y/n). I'm (y/n)."

"Well, (y/n), may I ask if you've got any plans?"

"No, not really. Well, I was going to reread this, but that's about it. Why?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to take you out for coffee. Maybe you could bring along that book, I would really like to hear more about it." she beams at you.

"L-like...as in a..."

"As in a date, yes." Helena cackles at your adorably shy manor. She has the cutest laugh you've ever heard.

"Yes! I mean, was that weird? Am I coming on too strong? Oh God. Well anyways, yes." The words fly out of your mouth at a rapid speed.

She laughs again, stands up and grabs your hand to lead you out the door. "Shall we?" You take her soft hand and walk out with this beautiful woman, smiling so much your face hurts. You've finally found your princess charming.

 


End file.
